Kunoichi
by Meowmeowmerida
Summary: Utatane Koharu is the only female student of Senju Tobirama and he made her promise something that would change one little girl's life. Uzumaki Naruto takes after her great grandfather and no one in the Elemental Nations is prepared. Featuring Women mentoring other Women and Badass Kunoichi who are horribly underestimated.
1. Chapter 1: A Student's Promise

**Kunoichi**

 **I got the idea for this from the story 'The Kunoichi Training Program' by ThePeaPodinthePumpkinPie and some from the story 'The Somewhat Cracked Mind of Uchiha Itachi' by Kereea. Both of which you should check out although the first is really short and the second is longer on under the same author.**

" _A promise must never be broken."_

 _-Alexander Hamilton_

 **Chapter 1: The Promise of a Student**

3rd Person PoV

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not an idiot. People liked to call her that, along with a lot of other things. However Naruto knew that they disliked her because of something she had no control over. She had eliminated all of the other variables that she could control.

Naruto was not an idiot. Yes she didn't know how to read completely yet. However she was currently teaching herself and everyone else had someone to teach them. She devoted hours of her day to the practice.

Her favorite spot to do so was an old corner of the Hokage Tower. It was rarely patrolled by ANBU and then it was usually a bored operative that only peeked inside. It was an office but now it was a storage room with documents from the time of the first and second hokages. She had a lot of reading material from Uzumaki Mito's exasperated missives to her husband to the original curriculum for the ninja Academy. This spot was safe for Naruto that after she was kicked out of the orphanage she made a bedroll that she put on the top of one of the cabinets in the room.

It was here one night when her life changed.

She was reading like she normally did. It was late usually the only people in the building at this point were the ANBU guard and Hokage-jiji. Everyone else had decided that their homes were the better option or they were on a mission. Well Naruto had thought everyone else was gone.

However, she was incorrect in that assessment. There was one person roaming the halls of the part of the Hokage Tower that was used by Tobirama. This person was the second's only female student Utatane Koharu. She sensed that someone was in the room and as she approached she heard a small child sounding out words. There was no other voices just the child's. It was coming from an old office that had essentially become little more than a forgotten store room.

She realized that the voice was from the top of one of the many file cabinets that left only three feet between the ceiling and the cabinet. There was what looked like a flashlight being pointed down at some pages. From the words the child was sounding out it looked like they were reading through old mission reports. Koharu was interested in who this child was so she crept forward and saw the long blonde hair of Konoha's little jinchuuriki. She was laying on what looked like a ratty old blanket with a beaten up old camp light that civilians use.

She was tiny, very tiny with blonde hair that didn't look like it had ever been cut in her life. It was tied up in a long braid that was clumsy and looked like it needed to be redone and was curled up into a bun. She had her mother's face with a hint of her father in her chin and eyes. Koharu watched the girl for a moment and decided to ask why she was there.

"Come down here little one." Her voice is soft and quiet but the girl stops and focuses on Koharu immediately when she shouldn't have been able to see the tiny old woman in the darkness.

Naruto has seen this old woman with the green glasses man that argues with jiji. She was always there silent in the background. She had her hair always tied back in a well done bun, like the geisha in the district that Naruto tried to avoid. However, this woman was old and she didn't wear the revealing brightly colored kimonos that those geisha wore. She was mostly monotone and understated. It was easy for Naruto and probably any adult ninja to pick out that she wanted to be in the shadows.

"I don't think I should obaa-san." Naruto is always cautious around adults no matter the age or size they are all bigger and stronger than she is.

"I will not harm you." She says and something in her voice or in her demeanor is sincere enough for Naruto to trust her. There is always a chance that it will backfire but it cannot lead to death.

She wiggles out from underneath her blanket and drops down in front of the old woman. She stands at her full height and focuses her eyes on the old woman. She realizes that she is almost ridiculously short, one of the shortest adults Naruto had ever seen.

"You're one of the old people jiji gets annoyed with." Naruto tells her and she doesn't see but feels the flash of amusement that flickers like candlelight under her emotionless surface.

"Hokage-sama… is too soft for my tastes. I try to remind him that we are a ninja." She pauses and then asks. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at the orphanage?"

"The kijo kicked me out months ago. I'm reading, no one comes here so no one can call me stupid and kick me out." Naruto has learned to trust the feelings that aren't hers and she can feel a flicker of anguish and anger flit across her senses. (*Kijo means ogress or devil.*)

"Why would she do that?" The old woman is still calm but Naruto knows there is anger writhing under the surface.

"She says that since I have no chance of being adopted that I am just mooching and I am hurting the other children's chances of being adopted. I think she just wants the demon away from her, and I'm pretty sure that I increased the adoption rates but whatever."

"I see… should I tell Hokage-sama?"

"What can he do? He can't force her to not be a kijo."

"No," she is choosing her words. "However, he could get you an actual apartment, and maybe get her out of a job." Naruto gives the old woman her trademark vicious smile, a smile that gives the adults visions of the beast living trapped inside her.

"Maybe, maybe not probably depends on the wording." The old woman smiles.

"So your brains come from your father-" The woman cuts herself off realizing her mistake.

"You mean Namikaze Minato." The woman finally opens her dark eyes.

"How do you know that?" Naruto decides that there is no use in lying.

"We're the only two people in this village with this color hair, and the fox has always said I'm too smart for my own good like the annoying ningen that was my father." She sees the old woman blink multiple times.

"You've spoken to the Kyuubi."

"Yes, his name is Kurama and he's funny."

First Person: Koharu

I stare down at the girl in shock. It's been a very long time since something could truly shock me like this. However, I should have known it would be the child of Minato and Kushina who could do that. The smile is all Kushina and the razor sharp intellect was all Minato, but the edge of feral was something that was all her own. There was also that hint of a commanding force that made me ache remembering Tobirama-sensei.

This girl would be his worst nightmare. She is gaunt and guarded, she feels the need to live in an office and acts far too old for her real age. She is four years old, I remember idly. I have been content to rely on information of our jinchuuriki. I cannot unsee the obvious signs of neglect and abuse. It reminds me of the promise I made to Tobirama-sensei.

 _ **I had been called before my sensei and I quickly went to follow the order. I find him as relaxed as he could probably ever be in his family home on the edge of a garden created by his dead brother's abilities. He never smiled, it was a rare thing that was only directed towards Tsunade and the group of us students when we were young and his brother was still alive.**_

" _ **Koharu, sit, I need to speak with you." I sit down quickly and recognize the commanding tone. My sensei had always had this presence about him one that could make lesser shinobi shake.**_

" _ **What is it sensei? Where are the others?"**_

" _ **This is something I need you to keep to yourself. No one else can know about it." I nod seriously. "I need you to promise me something."**_

" _ **Anything sensei, you know that." It was absurd of him to ask me to keep a promise.**_

" _ **I want you to protect my descendants." I blink because sensei was never married and he had never brought home a so called mission baby. "I have an illegitimate son named Namikaze Takehiko that I have not claimed for his own safety. He is not a shinobi just a merchant."**_

" _ **Why me sensei? Why not Hiruzen? Homura? Danzo? Even Torifune or Kagami?"**_

" _ **I am your sensei Koharu, and as such I know your flaws more intimately than most. You know why I wouldn't trust Kagami even though he hates the elders of his clan more than I do, he is still an Uchiha. Torifune has his own clan. Danzo would force my child into becoming a shinobi or wait until he's had a child and steal them." I wince because I know he's right. "Homura follows Danzo's lead, and Hiruzen would bring the boy here and hide him with little tact." I almost laugh because that is something Hiruzen would do, but I know this is a solemn moment.**_

" _ **So I am your best choice."**_

" _ **Hai, I trust you. You are discreet enough to keep a secret but won't force my descendants to do something they do not want to do."**_

" _ **Why wouldn't you want your children to continue the Senju line?"**_

" _ **Because my son is like my brother… Itama." He is quiet for a second. "He would make a poor shinobi." I had never heard sensei speak of the brothers that never survived to see Konoha, but if his son reminds him of his dead brother I can see why he would allow him to live his own life.**_

" _ **What if his children wish to become shinobi?"**_

" _ **Then guide them here, help them if you can. Especially if they are female."**_

" _ **Why not tell Tsunade?"**_

" _ **Tsunade will soon be buried under her duties to the village and clan. She will not have time, and no one else will probably survive to see my grandchildren."**_

My sensei was correct, no one else survived to see this girl's mother grow up. The only one left was Mito and she was slated for death as soon as Kushina arrived. Mito wouldn't have seen this gaunt little waif. No one else had survived to see my sensei's grandchild, a blonde boy with large eyes holding the intelligence of Tobirama and the spirit of Hashirama. I couldn't help him more than leaving a couple books on seals out in the open and nudge Hiruzen into putting him under Jiraiya, but that was all he needed. Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato the Yellow Flash of Konoha the secretly Senju hokage that everyone loved, that had a shorter reign than my sensei.

I almost turn away to call for Tsunade. Surely the last female Senju could provide a better environment for her relative, but I know she couldn't. She would steal the girl away and hand her over to Iwa for training rather than see this girl a Konoha shinobi. I sigh because I have been putting this off for long enough. It is time for me to keep my promise to Tobirama-sensei.

"Meet me here tomorrow at dawn. That is when we'll begin your training to become a shinobi like your parents." The girl's smile is blinding.


	2. Chapter 2: To Fulfill a Promise

" _An ounce of performance is worth pounds of promises."_

 _-Mae West_

 **Chapter 2: To Fulfill a Promise**

3rd Person PoV

Uzumaki Naruto is a great student, probably the best that Koharu has taken in her lifetime. She never complains about anything being too hard, only grits her teeth and forges ahead. She is smarter than the majority of adult shinobi that Koharu interacts with on a daily basis.

She is reading almost perfectly after two days with a teacher to help her. She breezes through math calculations that would leave most four year olds heads' spinning. She reads through a book on sealing faster than Koharu thought possible. By the end of her first week the little girl is creating her own storage seals. Koharu sets out a training session for her body and feels bad that she cannot possibly teach her everything physical.

Koharu is certainly strong for an old woman and she hasn't allowed her skills to fall behind, but she is still an old woman. An old woman that's survived three Shinobi Wars and one Kyuubi attack. She has scars hidden under her kimonos and joints that ache.

So Koharu needs to get the girl an taijutsu teacher, preferably a female one. Koharu considers Uchiha Mikoto but all of the women in that clan are forced into motherhood and monitored by the elders. The majority of the women who are good at taijutsu are dead, or a part of a clan, but then Koharu remembers one woman who could fit.

She sends out a message to Mitarashi Anko. The sixteen year old enters her grounds wearing a mask of brash confidence. She is loud but, while everyone else forgot about the child who was a ninja at ten and a chunnin when most were becoming gennin, Koharu remembers a prodigy. When Anko sees the two of them in Koharu's gardens she stops short.

It's been a month since her first meeting with Naruto and she is a little less gaunt but certainly too small. However despite her hardships she shines like a child avatar of Amaterasu. Koharu is also painfully aware of how similar the two are, both pariahs, both losing their childhoods too early. Koharu sends Naruto to climb the trees a little farther off while the adults talk.

"The Hokage doesn't know about this?" Koharu says nothing. "Why am I here?"

"To teach her the physically demanding aspects of being a kunoichi. I am old and have taken too many wounds to be of much use in that I'm afraid."

"What happens if the Hokage finds out about this?"

"I know how to deal with Hiruzen and it's easier to ask for forgiveness-"

"Than it is to ask for permission. Alright let's do it." Her smiles is just as large as the little blonde's. "BLONDIE! FRONT AND CENTER!" Koharu watches as Anko begins a spar with the much smaller and younger girl.

Koharu knows that Danzo loves to meddle with things, and she knows that some of the things he has meddled with has cost Konoha dearly even though he's too lost in his own delusions to notice. She also knows that Danzo has seen her as she has wanted him to see her for years now, a broken old woman who is content to follow his lead.

Koharu is certainly old but she is not broken yet, only deeply wounded in some ways. However, Koharu is a kunoichi and a good one to have survived as long as she has. She is also the student of Senju Tobirama and she remembers the Will of Fire that the Senju brothers preached. Danzo has twisted their ideals beyond recognition, and like always it is time for Koharu to clean up her teammates' mess.

"Koharu-sama." A Ne operative says as she stands at the entrance of one of the tunnels leading to Danzo's lair. "What are you doing here?" Their voice betrays nothing and Koharu cannot see their face.

"I would like to speak with one of your superiors."

"Danzo-sama isn't he-"

"I know I want to talk to one of the higher ranking ROOT members. It is a matter of Konoha's security." The Ne operatives leave going into the bowels of the nest Danzo has made for himself.

"Koharu-sama, what is the matter that you needed to speak with us about?" Their voice is almost unnervingly monotone.

"We have too little children going and graduating from the Academy. We are trying to keep the other villages from learning but our class sizes are smaller than ever even though I know we had a post war boom." Any ninja with emotion would flinch. "So I know that Danzo has been stealing too many children and will be found out soon enough. I want some of the children of ROOT to enter the Academy. It will help them create covers for when they are older. This is a time of peace but we all know it will not last long and we must have every shinobi on the same side."

Koharu then leaves turning away. They will not attack her and they are most likely thinking on her proposal. ROOT has grown exponentially over the years, so much that Danzo can no longer command everyone. They also cannot speak of this even if Danzo commands them because technically Koharu outranks her old teammate. While it is something that Koharu knows is horrible she is a kunoichi. She is not above using horrid things to her advantage.

* * *

 **One Year Later**

Naruto starts the year of the Academy that as had the largest number of children since the Kyuubi attack. They have to have three different classes, and Koharu knows that there are at least six if not more ROOT children. Her work was bearing fruit.

Naruto is five years old. Her blonde hair is spiky and reaches her knees, she usually puts it up in a high ponytail. Her eyes are a darker blue than her father's but are bigger. Her grins are just as large and maybe a little bit more feral. She is no longer gaunt but she is still a little small. Her clothing is a simple orange and red top with the collar mimicking a kimono, and extending into a short skirt that has a slit on the sides for easy movement and is longer on the back. She then has dark red leggings the are skin tight and Naruto is easily able to pull her shinobi sandals over them. She wears two kunai pouches because Koharu discovered early on that she is ambidextrous.

She arrives holding Anko's hand because Koharu is not ready to deal with Hiruzen and the civilian council trying to rip this little girl away from her. Koharu cannot be there but Anko can and Anko relishes in the fearful looks directed at her when Naruto calls her Anko-nee. She grins like she's the monster that they think she is.

Naruto is undulated with hateful whispers and glares. It's the most negativity she's been hit with since she's met Koharu-sensei. However, Naruto is a kunoichi in training and a good kunoichi never reacts to the opinions of civilians. They would want her dead, but Naruto refuses to die. She is the daughter of the Yellow Flash and the Red Death she will bow the moment one of these civilians turns into Amaterasu. She is a jinchuuriki and an Uzumaki and both are known to be vicious creatures when riled. So she grins the same way Anko does, savagely, a feral air to it.

Once she moves into class she knows that she is going to be sabotaged. Naruto was good at reading faces, even through the figurative and sometimes literal masks that shinobi's wore. This face was smiling but hatred was scraping out the mask the teacher wore and creating cracks that some of the other children could see. The ones that have ninja written all over their parents faces like it's tattooed there. The civilian born ninja are mostly ignorant although some of the orphans are obviously watching everything even more than the clan children.

They are taken to class and sat down. Naruto decides to sit down near the Aburame boy, giving him a smile. He is obviously surprised that a young girl would sit down next to him. They start the class and taking notes. Naruto refuses to make trouble, let the teachers kick her out for non existent offenses. Of course she did get kicked out for a ridiculously long time. She was only back in class for around 10 to 15 minutes before there was lunch. Luckily she had recently learned how to make listening seals, and she had placed them at her desk. She was able to keep taking notes.

She had also begun the information gathering on her fellow classmates. She knew that there were other classes but the one Naruto was in had a large amount of clan children who were the heirs to their clans.

There was the second son of the Inuzuka Tsume, a boy named Kiba who was brash and arrogant about his own abilities. Then there was another second son this time of the Uchiha Clan Head. His name was Sasuke and he was relatively polite with a some self esteem issues apparently. Then there was Nara Shikamaru the Nara Clan heir and Akimichi Chouji the Akimichi Clan heir and they seemed content to fall into the stereotypes of their respective clans, lazy and a glutton respectively. Next was the Yamanaka Clan heiress a blonde girl who was obviously extroverted and prone to gossiping. The exact opposite of the dark haired Hyuuga heiress named Hinata who was most likely emotionally abused. There were also a few minor clan girls who were pathetic, and only slightly less confused than the civilian children.

Her teacher was from a civilian background, Koharu-sensei had made her memorize all of the names of the different clans in Konoha. The teacher was a man with black hair streaked with gray, brown eyes, and tan skin. He was set to retire the next year, and he obviously would make this last year hell on earth for Naruto. There was also a teacher's assistant who seemed a little conflicted around her, his name was Umino Iruka. Then there was his friend who would help on the rare occasion that Haru-sensei was going to go away for a mission named Mizuki.

When they went to lunch Naruto walked around for a little bit and encountered the minor clan girls teasing a second generation kunoichi for the size of her forehead. Ino and Naruto both chased the girls off. The pink haired girl was obviously wary of Naruto but she had no such problems with Ino. After that Naruto went to sit down with Shino who she learned was the heir of the Aburame Clan. The other children were scared to be around him and Shino was quiet but Naruto could sense hurt. They talked especially about her treatment and Naruto knew that talking about the Kyuubi on the first day was a little much.

When they went back to class there was more theoretical work. It was more than a little annoying considering that they were all here to learn how to be soldiers not scholars. She could understand easing into it though. However, she is listening intently when Kiba and a few other boys demand to know when they start learning jutsu's. The teacher tells them that they will be taught how to use chakra first and will begin learning jutsu's in the last three years. Naruto was left wondering how Konoha still had ninja, but then realized that the majority of the ones who survive their teens are from clans. At least the classes for kunoichi would begin in two weeks.

After class Naruto stealthily made her way towards Koharu-sensei to tell her about everything that happened.

* * *

3rd Person Limited PoV: Aburame Shino

Shino was puzzled. He had been warned about the illogical and emotional nature of the non Aburame residents of Konoha. However, no one had ever talked about adults mistreating children or hating them on sight. The target for his rage was a young girl in Shino's class.

She didn't seem to be very different from everyone else besides the hair. Her hair was a bright blonde reminiscent of the Yondaime's. Her eyes were also a similar bright blue but that was where the similarities seemed to end. There was also the fact that she had two kunai pouches, one on each thigh suggesting that she was ambidextrous. However, that would not explain the hatred their sensei had for her.

She was also not nearly as obnoxious as the Inuzuka boy. She was quiet and both of them took notes. However, it was not the boisterous Inuzuka who was forced out of class, but the young girl. She was not allowed back into class until almost lunch time.

During the long lunch break she chased some girls away from a civilian born girl who was being teased by some other girls from minor clans. She didn't even really have to do anything they just saw her and ran. Even the girl she saved seemed wary of her. So when she sat down to eat lunch he decided it was only logical to ask.

"Naruto-san many people seem wary or angry at you. Do you know why?" The girl looks at him and seems to consider her answer for a second.

"I can't understand it at all. It's always been this way with most people." Shino knew that there was more to the story but if almost everyone had always hated her then she would be hesitant to tell the entire story.

So Shino was suitably puzzled and he found a little bit upset on behalf of little Uzumaki Naruto. His parents easily picked it up at dinner. His mother was obviously concerned like any parent would be.

"Shino, what's wrong?" His mother asked.

"A girl was thrown out of class today. I don't think she did anything wrong. I was sitting next to her. The teacher had an irrational hatred of her at first sight."

"Really? What was her name?" His mother asked as his father looked on.

"Her name was Uzumaki Naruto." He watched as his mother's expression changed and his father's eyebrows raised. "You recognize that name. Did her parents do something wrong?"

"No, but there is an explanation. However, we are forbidden from telling you." His father answers. "I want you to start recording any incidents to form a report."

"Hai, father." Shino was still very puzzled.

* * *

 **Same Time Inuzuka House**

"And the teacher just threw this girl out of class!" Kiba exclaimed.

"I had Haru-sensei and I've never known him to throw someone out of class for no reason. She must have done something." Hana told her little brother.

"No she really didn't do anything! She wasn't even being loud!"

"Do you know who she was?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, she's blonde, blue eyed and has whisker marks on her cheeks." Tsume almost winces.

"Mother do you know her?"

"I know of the pup." She thinks about what she's going to say. "And I might know why. She was the only baby to survive the Kyuubi attack."

"Why would that make Haru-sensei throw her out of class though?" Kiba asked.

"I think Haru's wife and baby died that day." The two children are silent. "Civilian born ninja like Haru-san don't get taught how to deal with loss of a family member the way we do. So some of them and a lot of civilians focus their anger on the pup. They can't focus their anger on the Kyuubi so it falls on her."

The two children are silent for a second before Kiba erupts.

"That's STUPID!" Hana nods her assent with her boisterous brother's statement.

"It is musuko*, it is." (*musuko means son*).

* * *

 **Same Time Ino-Shika-Cho gathering**

"There was this girl that just got thrown out of class!" Ino yelled.

"I'm sure there had to have been a reason." Inoichi tried to reassure his daughter.

"No she didn't really *munch* do anything. Right Shikamaru?" Chouji asks his friend.

"Hai, she was taking notes. The teacher hated her on sight. It was very troublesome."

"What was her name?" Choza asked from behind the grill.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Ino reported to the assorted parents. They all seemed to look at each other.

"Naruto is a special case…" Choza began.

"We can't really speak of it." Shikaku begins. "However, she was the only child the survived being born on the day of the Kyuubi attack."

All three children were left with more questions than answers.


	3. Chapter 3: If You're Going to Sabotag

" _It's a lot easier to sabotage your career than to have a career to sabotage."_

 _-Win Butler_

 **Chapter 3: If You're Going to Sabotage Me, Do It Right!**

3rd Person PoV

Despite her best efforts Naruto was suffering under her teacher's hate fueled regime. He ruled the classroom with an iron fist, one that he was metaphorically beating Naruto with. Her listening seals could only get her so far, even though her teacher had yet to discover them. Naruto was betting Shino was preventing that. Koharu was inclined to agree with her judgement. There was also the girl's kunoichi arts teacher who declared on sight that Naruto was unteachable.

Over the last month all of the clan children, and one second generation kunoichi hopeful, gathered around Naruto. They were her protectors and advocates, and Koharu could not be more pleased. It was rare that clan children were so close with one another or agreeing on anything. The fact that they got a civilian girl who could become either a great medic or a great genjutsu user in their group was even better.

So Koharu was not completely angry at having to go to a Council Meeting. Luckily, it was just the Shinobi side of the council. They had called for this meeting. Koharu was honestly more intrigued than anything, it was rare for the clan heads to be united enough to call a meeting. Koharu had a hunch that it was over Naruto's treatment.

When Koharu entered along with her former teammates all of the Clan Heads were there. All of them except for a confused looking Fugaku and smug minor clan heads were angry but keeping it buried down. Of course Fugaku wasn't letting the confusion show on his face but Koharu was a teammate of an Uchiha she knew how to read their faces. She sat down to the left of Hiruzen with Homura on his right and the meeting began.

Surprisingly, at least to her teammates, the usually silent and stoic Aburame Clan Head began to speak.

"As most of you know, my son and many other clan children started the Academy this year. Including one very special young kunoichi in training." Hiruzen is obviously confused and so was Homura. "One Uzumaki Naruto, who has been sabotaged since day one." That caused Hiruzen to begin listening in. "My son Shino came home the most upset I've seen him since he was a toddler. Talking about the first child outside the clan who had ever shown him kindness, who had sat next to him without fear was kicked out of class for taking notes." There is a surprising amount of anger in the usually emotionless Aburame's voice. "And my son's story is something that is the same across every clan child."

"I have not heard of this." Fugaku interrupts.

"And when do you talk to your youngest?" Tsume asks him scathingly. "Everyone here knows that all you do is yell at him and scold him for not being your eldest."

"Inuzuka-san," Hiashi scolds his contemporary. "Please do not meddle in a parent raising their child especially a clan child. However, I to have been told this. My daughter found out about the Uzumaki Clan in the Clan Records and asked me if the Uzumaki had done something to inspire such hatred."

"My heir, Hana, was particularly distressed at the treatment of the pup by her old teacher." Tsume says.

"All of us have heard of it as well. It is very troublesome." Shikaku says gesturing to the Yamanaka and Akimichi Clan Heads.

"So what if the demon is being sabotaged!" A new minor clan head interjects, and Koharu decides to but in.

"Because I doubt this is the first case of sabotage suffered, Yurei-san." Everyone turns to look at Koharu. "Yes many dislike young Uzumaki because of the burden she deals with. However, many people also dislike the Uchiha Clan and have suspicions about them. Who's to say that Uzumaki isn't another on a long list of sabotaged children? This is threat to the very essence of Konoha. Our children are our future. I for one cannot allow the sabotage on any child because I know that if _children_ are able to see sabotage that this is blatant and the saboteurs are too bold for this to have been their first time." Fugaku pales at the thought that Uchiha's have been sabotaged and so do all of the minor clans.

"What should we do about it then Koharu-sama? We need proof." The Kurama Clan Head asks.

"My son has been recording incidents." Shibi reports. "However, I see no reason to not post a few hidden ANBU to look in on classes."

"Let's put it to vote." Hiruzen commands anger leaking off of him. "All in favor of having ANBU watch the classes for signs of sabotage." Every single member of the Shinobi Council raises their hands even the minor clan heads. "Then the decision is unanimous. I will send ten ANBU to watch the classes without alerting the teachers. We will meet back when they have sufficient evidence."

* * *

It was a week later that the council had reason to bring in Naruto's normal teacher. Her kunoichi arts teacher tripped Naruto into an open flame during a cooking lesson. She got second degree burns on her right hand all the way up to the middle of her forearm. Her left hand is only slightly singed, but her right palm has a third degree burn on it.

The girl had to be rushed to the hospital and when the teacher attempted to refuse treatment to the little girl. Well, Hinata suddenly became very good at jyuuken, and at seeing the different points in her teacher's legs. Naruto thought it was amazing, the children that had been told Naruto was demon were horrified. Not at the teacher's defeat but at the fact that one teacher hated her so much to burn her terrified the other girls.

It was the middle of class the next day when an ANBU interrupted. 'Class' usually consisted of the teacher attempting to lecture the brats and get revenge on the demon, and a surprising amount of KI leaking from almost every student. (By the time they are gennin everyone in the classroom had been exposed to so much KI that even a kage's glare wouldn't make them shake.)

"Chunnin Suki Haru?" The teacher looked at the ANBU.

"Yes? Is there something that you need ANBU-san?"

"We need to get your statement Haru-san, there was an incident with one of your students." The chunnin readily agrees to the ANBU's demand.

"Of course, Iruka I have the lesson plan on my desk and everything else in the drawer."

The man then follows the ANBU out not knowing that he had just sealed his fate. Iruka was left with a large amount of children. He was terrified because they hated their other teachers but instead of all of them immediately glaring at him and focusing all of their KI onto him, only a few did that. The others were curious but wary of their hopefully new teacher.

Iruka apparently passed their test when he didn't use his power to banish Naruto from the classroom. There was a quiz and Iruka handed out the quizzes to every single child. It was only moments later that Hinata raised her hand.

"Iruka-sensei? I think something is wrong with my quiz." The young teacher immediately comes over and to his shock finds a genjutsu seal over Hinata's quiz. He also found a notation that this particular quiz was for the demon.

Iruka was absolutely horrified. He knew that Naruto was hated by a lot of Konoha's residents but he didn't think they would purposefully sabotage the young child. Then he remembered that one of her teachers had tripped her into a fire and refused to get her treatment. Iruka had obviously underestimated the hatred of the villagers had for the young jinchuuriki. He went through the motions for the rest of the day after giving Hinata a new quiz. Then after school he went through all of the blonde's old quizzes and tests and found similar seals all over them and the same notations.

He immediately made his way to the Hokage's Office evidence in hand. He rushed in pushing past the secretary and burst into the room. He was met by the Hokage and the Elders along with the infamous Shimura Danzo.

"Hokage-sama! I've found evidence that Chunnin Suki Haru has purposefully been sabotaging Uzumaki Naruto's tests and quizzes through the use of a genjutsu seal." Iruka had known the old hokage for a long time and Iruka had never seen him this angry.

"Iruka, could you have stopped this?"

"I didn't know about it. I was treated as a shadow rather than an assistant teacher. I will gladly submit to anything you want me to do Hokage-sama."

"Good, Ox escort Umino to T&I." The ANBU grabbed Iruka's arm and shunshined to a cell that was empty.

He waited for a few moments before a man that he had only seen a couple times when he picked up his daugher Ino. It was Yamanaka Inoichi, the Head of the Yamanaka Clan and considered a prodigy in their clan jutsu's and one of the best interrogators in the world.

The man didn't say a word to Iruka only made a handsign and collapse boneless into the chair he had sat in almost immediately after he entered the room. There is a prickling in the back of Iruka's skull for a few moments before the man sits up and leaves the room without saying a word. Not long after that a purple haired woman who usually picks up and drops off his blonde student, comes in the room.

"You're free to go. Thanks for the evidence against the assholes who decided to fuck with my little sister. I'm in your debt." She says all of this with a suggestive purr and Iruka has never felt more mortified in his entire life.

"Uh, it was n-no-nothing r-re-really." The purple haired woman gives him a smirk and Iruka gulps and decides a tactical retreat is the best option right now and he hightails it to his apartment.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

The next day when the children file in for class they notice a lot of ANBU hanging around and a lot of the normal teachers missing. Iruka and his friend Mizuki are in the front of the class instead of Haru-sensei. All of the clan children hope he doesn't come back ever.

Naruto notices a dark aura around Mizuki and decided to talk with him later or set one of the other kids on it. He did glare at her a bit but his heart didn't seem to be in it. She stared at him whenever she could get away with it. At lunch Sakura finally asked her.

"Why are you staring at Mizuki-sensei so much?"

"He's very dark, but I think I can help him." Her classmates were now used to her vague and strange descriptions of other people now that they knew she was a sensor.

"Well, if you can help him then that's good. I know many of the people you describe as dark are usually people that are not above horrid things." Shino agreed.

After school Naruto stayed, as Anko-nee was too busy to pick her up. She found Mizuki muttering something in the school yard.

"Mizuki-sensei," he whirled around to face her. "Why are you so angry?" He seemed struck at her question.

"What's it to you?"

"Ah, I see you're hurt." There is a rage that boils up. "Mizuki-sensei bottling up emotion doesn't help you."

"I'm not taking advice from a child." He snarls looming above the very calm blonde girl.

"Child is a relative term Mizuki-sensei. It implies innocence and naivety, of which I have neither. I am not a child, I am a demon or so everyone tells me, and as a demon I've experienced a lot of hurt, and a lot of rage. Tears don't help do they?" The man is silent and trembling. "The best thing that you can do in my experience is to live Mizuki-sensei. You don't live when you are angry and lashing out at everything. You plot, you stew, and you try to not let the hurt bubble up. So live happily Mizuki-sensei because being happy is better than being angry."

Naruto turned and left the Academy grounds behind and a man who realized that age does not dictate wisdom.

The Council convened for the second time that month. All of those in the council knew that something was going on considering the number of teachers that had been dragged out of the Academy. A chunnin began the presentation.

"What has the investigation found?" The hokage asks rage curling off of him like flames and the chunnin shakes but keeps his composure.

"Koharu-sama was correct. We have found several cases of sabotage among many children, usually Uchiha Clan orphans-" Fugaku bangs his fist on the table and then asks.

"How many were sabotaged?"

"All of the ones that have gone through the Academy since the Kyuubi attack, Uchiha-sama." Koharu could say many bad things about Uchiha Fugaku but the man does love his clan and he looks stricken at the confession. "There have been a confirmed six that may have died as a result of this sabotage."

"I see," Koharu says breaking the grim silence. "How many of the staff were involved in this?"

"Around one third," and all of the clan heads' eyes narrow. "However, many of them were due to retire within the next few years and we have replacements waiting for most if not all of them."

"How are we going to mitigate the damage?" Shikaku asks.

"I believe I might have an idea." Everyone turns towards Koharu. "My house is empty, we cannot change the curriculum and interrupting class time would set them back. I am suggesting that maybe we can set up an after school program, which can use my house as a base, that is manned by jounin not cleared for field work and chunnin who wish to work for the Academy. We have had dismal survival rates among our civilian born ninja, many of them have been little more than cannon fodder. I wish to help those that are dedicated enough to work a little harder." Everyone is shocked at her proposal.

"Koharu." Hiruzen says.

"If you trust me that little Hiruzen send only those that you trust. I am not going to try and turn them into machines. _I_ still remember our sensei's teachings." Hiruzen looks between Koharu and Danzo and sees the anger radiating off of their scarred teammate.

"What exactly would be it's purpose besides what you've already said. What would you expose these children to?" Akimichi Choza asks.

"Specializations, more physical training, and survival training. Really I would try to cover all of the deficiencies in our current curriculum-"

"What deficiencies?" A particularly pompous civilian who helped design the current curriculum asks.

"The ones that are making the average age of death among civilian born shinobi 16." The man pales at that statistic. "I want to prevent that as much as possible, and maybe it's the Academy, and maybe it's lazy jounin but I want to set our next generation up for success just like the Nidaime did with myself. I want more ninja to survive to see my age." With the man sufficiently cowed her teammate decides to interrupt.

"All for Koharu's plan?" The majority of those in the room raise their hands even some of the civilians. "All against?" Only a few civilians raise their hands. "Now what about the budget…"

And so begins the politics of change which will ultimately change the world.

* * *

 **PLEASE READ!**

 **So yes I'm updating a lot of chapters that's just because I have a lot of them already up on Ao3 under the pen name Meowmeowmerida. I created this account when I was around 14 and I didn't like the username anymore but I don't know how to change it and I don't want to create a new one because I don't have all of my old documents.**


End file.
